Golden Harvest
Golden Harvest is the name of an Earth pony with a yellowish coat, carrot-orange mane and a cutie mark of three carrots. She shares her design with Daisy. Her name is not mentioned on the show, but it appears on the pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in November 2011. She has speaking roles in Boast Busters, Swarm of the Century, and Green Isn't Your Color. Depiction in the series .]] The character has background appearances in many episodes, and minor speaking roles. She wears a cyan saddle with a purple skirt underneath and a purple flower in her hair in party scenes. Some running sequences feature the same character model but with blue eyes and more eyelashes. She appears in the crowd that cheers for Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master so that Pinkie Pie can get her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. After actually learning that Twilight has an extra ticket, she tries to do favors for Twilight along with the rest of the ponies, and then gives chase to Twilight when she runs; she is toppled out of the running mob and later points out where Twilight is running off to. She appears in Boast Busters with her orange mane at the beginning, then is later seen in the back crowd with a moss-green mane after Trixie makes Rarity's mane slime-green. When Rarity cries out how awful green is Golden Harvest, insulted, snorts "Well, I never!". In Swarm of the Century, she puts up a banner with another pony for the upcoming arrival of Princess Celestia. Twilight asks her why the name on the banner is shortened to "Welcome Princess Celest" and she tells Twilight they ran out of space. She is then told to take it down and rewrite the name. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, at first wearing the number 00, then later the number 10. For some of her running scenes during the race, her mane style changes to look like that of Lemon Hearts/Twinkle. In Over a Barrel, she's seen in Appleloosa wearing a light green, white-banded, dome-crowned cowpony hat. She jumps out of the second story of a building, lands on a buffalo, and rides him rodeo-style with a big grin on her face during the showdown. In The Last Roundup, Golden Harvest cleans the Canterlot rodeo arena and shakes her head when the main cast ask her whether she has seen Applejack. She makes an appearance in Green Isn't Your Color, where she reads a magazine before spotting Fluttershy and sprinting after her. In Lesson Zero, she falls under the spell that Twilight put on her doll, Smarty Pants, wanting it for herself. She is seen later fighting against Minuette. In the episode Luna Eclipsed, she is dressed as a devil and is seen dunking for apples along with Derpy. In the episode Sisterhooves Social she is seen in line with an unnamed pony at the starting line. At the time they are both wearing large green bows. In The Last Roundup, she is seen with a male unicorn and a unicorn filly. The camera focuses on them as they look gently at her. Later, Golden Harvest is talking to the stallion at the train station when Applejack leaves for Canterlot. She is sitting near the unicorn filly while inside the train. In Canterlot, she is seen cleaning aisles at a rodeo stadium when Twilight interrogates her about the locations of Applejack. Appearances The following charts detail Golden Harvest's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Merchandise A female Earth pony featuring Golden Harvest's color scheme and cutie mark is used for a mystery pack toy released in November 2011; the toy's cutie mark bears two carrots instead of three, much like other Hasbro toys bearing inaccurate cutie marks, namely Cheerilee and Princess Luna. Her name comes from the card accompanying the toy. According to the toy package, Golden Harvest "loves sharing treats". Golden Harvest, along with a host of characters from the show, is featured on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is behind Minuette, smiling with her mouth wide open. Crew An animator working on the show noted that, coincidentally, he had given the pony the same name as some of the fans, "Carrot Top". Gallery :Golden Harvest image gallery Quotes Boast Busters :Rarity: No! Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color! :Golden Harvest: Well, I never! Swarm of the Century :Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? :Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. :Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. Green Isn't Your Color :Golden Harvest: Get her off the stage! See also *List of ponies * References sv:Golden Harvest Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Background characters Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies